I Won at Life
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: This is the sequel to I Lost a Bet, but it will make sense if you read it alone.
1. chapter 1

**Sequel to I Lost a Bet. This one's short, but I am putting it in here mainly for story reasons.**

One: Getting Cat

One slightly drizzly afternoon a mere three days after Kim and Alix got back from their honeymoon, Alix was sitting on the couch flipping through channels so fast that it was impossible to watch anything. Kim was out getting milk or bread or something, because they still had not had a chance to go shopping. The door banged open, and Kim strode into the living room holding a dog.

"Nope."

Alix did not even stop flicking channels.

"What? Name one good reason why I don't get to keep... Devil?"

No reaction from the dog.

"Okay, not devil."

"Know one good reason, Hercules? Because random stray dogs off the street probably have fleas!"

"It's not a random stray dog off the street! It's from a licensed establishment."

"Reason two: we don't have enough spare cash to take care off a dog."

"Did we really need to fix up the guest room? Because that fund is empty now."

"Reason three: I wanted a cat, Hercules."

"You can't even take a cat running!"

"Still wanted a cat."

"Please let me keep him, I'll do anything please please please please!"

"Two things then: she will be named Cat, because I can't have a cat."

"What do you mean, she?"

"It's a girl dog, Kim."

"No it's not!"

He checked.

"Oh. Yes it is. But Cat's a stupid name for a dog!"

"I bet she answers to it."

"I bet she doesn't!"

Kim put the dog on the floor.

"Cat!"

The dog ran up to Alix and jumped into her lap.

"Second thing: You go out and get milk, and bread, and apparently dog food, because there is none."

Kim walked out the door, shaking his head. In the space of five minutes, his wife had managed to win over what was supposed to be his dog. And had named it Cat.

She won way too much. He needed something to win at. Hmmmmm...

Kim ran into the door.

"And get a leash!"

 **First chapter! Am I doing okay? Tell me what you think!**

 **~Madei**


	2. chapter 2

**I need less homework.**

Two: 

Alix had been away competing in a roller derby tournament for a full week. Her team had come first, but now she was ridiculously tired, and to be honest, not in the mood to deal with an argument with Kim until after she had gone into hibernation for a few months. Clearly, this was not going to happen.

She flung open the door with her one free hand, and then dropped her bag and used both hands to hold her nose.

Why the hell did the entire house smell like sweat?

"Alix!"

"Why does the house smell like bleep?"

Kim looked confused. Actually, genuinely, confused.

"The house smells like it always does."

Cat ran in and proceeded to almost knock Alix over. Then actually knocked Alix over, because she was not taking her hands off her nose to push Cat away. From the floor, Alix continued the argument.

"No, the house usually smells fine. It does not smell fine right now."

Kim pulled Alix up.

"Tinkerbelle, the house smells exactly like it always does. I missed you, okay? Could you stop blocking your mouth with your arms?"

"No. I need to figure out where this smell is coming from."

Reluctantly, Alix unclamped her nose, then recoiled as the full stink hit her. Kim rolled his eyes.

"Good acting. Are you done yet?"

Alix chose to ignore her husband, and instead followed her nose to the laundry basket. When she opened the lid, knew without a doubt where the sweat smell was coming from. The laundry basket contained all of the workout gear Kim had used in the last week. And Kim went through a lot of workout gear.

"WHY DID YOU NOT WASH THIS?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The washing machine is broken."

"HOW?"

"...I have no idea."

Alix inspected the washing machine. Nothing _looked_ broken.

"Did you even try to wash anything?"

"YES."

Alix stuck her head inside the washing machine and looked around. Still nothing. What was Kim talking about? Well, maybe she would just check. She loaded it and turned it on, no hassle.

"Well?"

Kim looked guilty.

"Maybe it just hates me and you had better do all the washing from now on?"

"You couldn't figure out how to use the washing machine?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"I'll teach you later, but for now, I am going to sleep until I stop wanting to pass out. Don't disturb me for about three days on pain of death. Goodnight."

"It's eleven o'clock—"

Alix ignored him and went to sleep.

 **Homework.**

 **~Madei**


	3. chapter 3

**Writing everywhere. What homework that's due tomorrow?**

Three:

One afternoon, Alix walked into the living room, where Kim was trying to train Cat to not sit on the couches and failing miserably, with a slightly odd look on her face.

"Kim? You know the hole in the guest room floor that you won't fix?"

"Yes."

"We need to fix it."

"We don't have enough money. We went over this. Besides, no-one's using the guest room. Is your weird aunt coming? Tell her to stay in a hotel!"

"Nobody is coming. Technically."

"Is someone thinking about coming?"

"No."

"Then why fix it?"

Kim went back to repeatedly pushing Cat off his legs, effectively ending the conversation and making Alix stumped. After a few minutes of standing thinking, Alix had a brainwave.

"Cat could fall through it!"

"Close the door."

Alix was stumped for another three minutes. Then she whistled.

"C'mon, Cat!"

"Don't even try, she's the most disobedient dog on th—"

Cat obediently strolled after Alix. Kim swore loudly and fell off the couch.

Two hours later, Alix walked back into the room with a cocky, let's-see-you-get-out-of-this-one look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Cat can now open doors!"

Kim stared at her, bemused.

"What?"

Alix sighed. She then dragged him into the hallway, and turned to their overexcited dog, panting at them from just below the spare room doorhandle.

"Cat, open!"

Cat stood on her hind legs, then spun the handle with her front paws. The door opened and Cat bounded in. She barked victoriously. Kim stood, shell shocked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"So you would fix the floor."

"YOU WANTED ME TO FIX IT THAT BADLY?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you not just fix it yourself?"

Alix muttered something about no power tools and ran away. Kim frowned. His wife was hiding something.

And he was going to find out what.

Over the next few days, Kim started noticing more odd things. Alix kept resting her hands on her stomach. She kept crying randomly. He was pretty sure she was throwing up, but was unable to find evidence. But the real kicker was when he walked into the kitchen and found her eating a piece of raisin bread, spread with mustard, then covered with bananas and pickles, and then covered with melted cheese. It looked and smelled disgusting. He backtracked so fast she did not notice him, but he knew something had to be up. So that night, at 3:02, he called Max.

"Why are you calling me this...early?"

"Why are you answering the phone this early?"

"What's so urgent it requires waking me up at three am?"

"Something's wrong with Alix."

Kim explained what he had observed. The line was silent for three seconds. Then it was filled with honking, nerdy laughter.

"This is a joke, right?"

Kim, forgetting he was on the phone, scrunched his brows together. Then, as he realised his mistake, he spoke quickly.

"I just scrunched my brows together in confusion, you just can't see."

Max sighed.

"Ask her, not me."

Then he hung up. Kim sat there, still confused. That had solved nothing. Gah, screw it. He would ask Alix tomorrow. With that in mind, he went back to bed.

And forgot the next morning.

Halfway through the day, he remembered again, and then ran into the living room. Alix was watching TV, hands resting on her stomach, crying over a phone ad.

Something was very wrong.

"Alix?"

"Huh? What? Hercules? What?"

"Are you sick? Badly sick?"

"What? Why?"

Kim explained what he had noticed. Alix frowned angrily at a couch cushion.

"You're more observant than I anticipated."

"What is it?"

"Kim, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'll be fine."

Alix looked sceptical.

"Well, suit yourself."

There was an uncomfortably long pause while Alix drew breath.

"I'm pregnant."

More silence.

"Kim? Did you hear me?"

Kim had fainted. He regained consciousness and started freaking out.

"I'm gonna be a dad! This is great! I need to childproof everything! I need to paint to spare room and make it into a nursery! I need to make sure you're safe as well!"

"Kim, I'm going to derby practice."

"What! No!"

"I. Will. Be. Fine."

Kim started freaking out with a new intensity. Alix shoved her helmet over her hair, which was sticking up weirdly, and ran through her mental checklist. Go to practice, book a doctor, get more groceries, buy paint and baby stuff. Leave Kim to his freak out. This was achievable. She could get this done in no time.

Ready.

Steady.

Go.

 **Yeah. I wrote that. Only been planning it forever. Did I do a good job? If you want to leave possible child names in a review, I am taking suggestions.**

 **~Madei**


	4. chapter 4

**It's my birthday! I'm updating all my fics so the people who read them get a gift.**

Four:

Alix rested one hand on her stomach while the other typed her question into the blank search bar. She checked her results. Cat bounded up and started nudging her hand. She stared off into the distance. This...no.

"KIM!"

There was the distinct yell that came with Kim dropping something on his foot, following by quick footsteps and her husband sticking his head into the room.

"What is it? Is there a problem?"

He glanced at her stomach before returning his eyes to her face.

"Kim, I was right."

"Uh..."

"My stomach isn't supposed to become enormous this quickly. I'm not supposed to have to buy maternity clothes yet, but none of my shirts fit."

"That shirt seems to fit you."

There was pointed silence in which Alix scrutinised Kim. He had no idea what was happening. Cat joyfully knocked Alix's lunch (an ice cream sandwich with cucumber on it) off the table, wrecking Alix's suspenseful silence.

"Kim, this is your shirt."

"Oh."

The next day, Alix sat staring at a screen while a machine poked at her stomach and Kim attempted to break her hand. The doctor, a very nice woman who was seemingly always happy, gave a huge grin while she stared at the monitor.

"Congratulations! Soon, you'll have an extremely healthy set of twins!"

Kim laughed and loosened his grip on her hand.

"Oh, that's great! I was worried it would be something like—"

Alix counted down from five.

"TWINS?"

Kim nearly fainted. His face drained of all colour. He sat so still, in that moment he could have made a fortune as a living statue. Alix smiled apologetically at the doctor. The woman smiled back.

"Would you like to take a look at them?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She just showed Alix the grainy image. Two shapes, both fairly small. One of them was kneeing the other in the stomach, and the other's response seemed to be punching their sibling in the face. Alix felt tired already.

"They'll be competing from the moment they're born, I swear."

Kim nodded.

Soon after they returned to their home, Kim sat staring at a long string of numbers. They were not his language as they were for Max, but he could tell when they didn't add up. These ones did not. They didn't have the money to raise twins and keep a dog as clumsy as Cat was. His job as a personal trainer at the only gym in the area was good, and he liked it, but there was no denying the pay sucked. His boss could pay him in peanuts, there were no other gyms close enough for him to be going everyday. Alix worked at the nearest skating rink, venues that vastly outnumbered the gym average. She skated, she taught classes, and she worked in the equipment shop. It was also an okay job, and she also enjoyed it. However, it was a teenager job. An after-school sort of a job. He knew she wanted to use the business degree she'd worked so hard for, but no-one was willing to take her seriously because of her small size and her pink hair, even though it was barely half-pink now she had grown it out so much. People were so stupid sometimes. He looked at his pay again. Gah, honestly! If someone started a half-decent gym here, they'd make a killing. Yeah, like...A gym would be good on the street of shops two blocks away...Wait. Kim stared at the numbers. Too difficult. You'd need to be Max to work this one out.

Max!

Max looked at the robot parts on his desk. His prototype was good, sure, but it wasn't perfect. It could be better. He just needed to concentrate, hard. Very, very hard. No breaks. He was using a pair of tweezers to adjust the delicate wiring, wiring that, if he did say so himself, was an absolute work of art, when the phone on his desk went off. He jolted and electrocuted himself. Once he had stopped jolting around, he picked up his phone to answer his best friend's call.

"Is the reason for this call important?"

Kim's frantically fast response went in one ear and out the other, unfortunately. Max pinched the skin in between her eyebrows and counted to five.

"Repeat and slow it down."

"Could we conceivably open a successful gym in our area with our current funding?"

"What? That statement made sense, correct?"

"...Did you have a crazy idea and then try to word it as nicely as possible so it would seem less ridiculous?"

"Absolutely. Help me, Alix is having twins."

"Coming over now."

Three hours later, Alix woke up from the nap she had been taking. After pushing Cat off her legs, she stumbled, dazed, into the living room. She ran a hand through her hair in order to push it out of her eyes, then stopped abruptly as she noticed her husband's best friend sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hi Max. Why are you here?"

"Kim required my help with a financial difficulty."

"What?"

Kim grinned widely at Alix, seeming over the absolute moon.

"WE BOUGHT A GYM!"

Alix tilted her head slightly.

"What."

Kim didn't seem to understand that Alix hadn't asked a question.

"We now own a building we're going to turn into a gym! It's really close and we'll only have to cut back on spending for a few months if we can get it up and running really fast."

Alix growled. Kim got the message. As husband and wife ran around the house, their dog happily joining in the fun game, Max collected his jacket and left. They could sort this one out for themselves.

 **I hope you like my birthday update. Also, if you have name ideas, leave them in a review.**

 **~Madei**


End file.
